Posibilidad
by Diphylleia Lycoris
Summary: AU. SLASH. OOC. TRHP/LVHP. Aunque las posibilidades se hayan agotado, Harry decide darle su corazón su corazón al Señor Oscuro con la esperanza de que él lo resguarde bien.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter de JotaKa, no gano dinero ni nada de eso.

 **Notas:** NO SÉ QUÉ PASO. Se supone que esto sería un drabble fluffy y después… fue un one-shot de puro drama… lol. Inspirado en la canción _Possibility_ de Lykke Li. El fanfic transcurre en un universo alterno en donde Harry Potter y Tom Riddle han nacido en el mismo año y, por lo tanto, acudido al mismo tiempo a Hogwarts, pero la historia ocurre en una etapa post-Hogwarts.

 **Advertencias:** ¡Posible **OOC**!, ¡AU! Línea de tiempo hecha bolas. Contenido homo, oh sí.

 **Posibilidad**

 _{Le ha dado su corazón al Señor Oscuro con la esperanza de que él lo resguarde bien.}_

 _[Hay cierta posibilidad  
de que todo lo que tuve, fuese lo que iba a tener.  
Hay cierta posibilidad  
de que todo lo que iba a tener, se fue con tu mirada.]_

 **[posibilidad uno]**

Fue una de esas coincidencias raras y poco deseadas.

Harry Potter entrando a Borgin y Burkes fue lo último que Tom Riddle hubiera esperado en su vida. Dejo a un lado el inventario que estuvo llenando antes de que el amado hijo de una de las familias de luz más reconocidas del mundo mágico hiciera su aparición en la tienda de mala reputación.

—¿Potter? —preguntó Tom, todavía incrédulo.

—¡Oh, Riddle! Espera, ¿Riddle? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Harry con la sorpresa escrita en toda su cara.

—Yo diría que es obvio. Me encuentro detrás del mostrador, de la caja, eso te dará una pista.

—¡Hombre, ya lo sé, eres un empleado!, lo que quería decir es que… —Harry luchó para encontrar una forma de explicarse con sencillez—, no te esperaba aquí. Pensé que saliendo de Hogwarts ingresarías al ministerio y empezarías a subir en la escalera social. Tenías toda la pinta de político desde pequeño.

—No eres el único que pensó aquello. —Riddle se inclinó sobre la repisa, sonrió divertido ante las palabras de Harry Potter. Vio al muchacho de ojos verdes por largos momentos: la estrella de quidditch de Gryffindor aún poseía un rebelde cabello, lentes de mal gusto y una belleza salvaje difícil de describir. También seguía hablándole sin una pisca de adoración o respeto. Potter siempre pareció verlo como uno más del montón.

—No, no, no. No lo entiendes, ¡hasta aposte con mi papá y padrino que dentro de unos años tendrían que rendirte cuentas porque acabarías siendo ministro! —Harry movió sus brazos de un lado a otro, con emoción—. ¡Le hablabas tan bonito a todo el mundo y tenías encantados a los profesores que asumí que te sería muy fácil lograr el mismo efecto en nuestros idiotas gobernantes!

Riddle se echó a reír.

—Creíste tantas cosas buenas de mí, sin embargo, nunca besaste mis pies, Potter.

—Diablos, no. Cuando uno tiene a un Sirius Black y a un James Potter en su vida, el encanto, la hermosura, la inteligencia y los halagos mal intencionados son pan de cada día, y tú, Riddle, eres más de lo mismo. Si no fueras tan Slytherin y mi padre y padrino tan Gryffindor, imagino que ustedes tres se llevarían bien. Hasta les hubiera organizado una reunión para que se conocieran y planearan como explotar una tienda del Diagon Alley en su tiempo libre. —Harry se cruzó de brazos—. Luego me hubiera arrepentido.

Tom volvió a carcajearse con sequedad. Recordaba haber visto alguna vez a Sirius Black y a James Potter, ambos eran hombres llamativos, guapos y agradables. Uno de ellos, a pesar de estar casado y tener un hijo, seguía rompiendo corazones.

—Pero bueno, ¿qué te trae a este lugar, Potter?

—Ah… estoy buscando un regalo —respondió Harry con simpleza.

—¿Si?

—Sí, es para Regulus Black. —Harry frunció la boca—. Fui por todo Diagon pero no halle nada que pensara que está hecho para Reg.

—¿Al fin le vas a declarar tu amor al hermano menor de tu padrino?

—¡Riddle! —se quejó Harry—. ¿Qué carajos? ¿Aún recuerdas ese rumor tonto de que tenía como amante a Regulus? ¡Ni siquiera sé de dónde salió o quién lo inicio! El hombre es como un hermano mayor para mí.

Tom se reincorporó.

—Sólo bromeaba. Puedes ver los productos por el tiempo que gustes.

Harry sonrió de manera cordial.

"Eh, ahí está la sonrisa de 1000 watts, marca Potter", pensó Tom. Vio al muchacho contemplar los escaparates minuciosamente.

—¿Qué has hecho de tu vida, Potter? ¿Te convertiste en profesional de quidditch? —preguntó Riddle. En realidad no estaba interesado, pero no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer en ese instante. Además, quería escuchar la confirmación de que el estudiante cabeza hueca de Gryffindor que nunca admitió que era inferior a él terminó formando parte del ocioso mundo del deporte.

—No, el quidditch es genial pero nunca me dedicaría a ello. Soy auror, hace una semana terminé mi entrenamiento básico. Mi padre ha organizado una gran fiesta, ¿puedes creerlo? Está tan feliz de que he decidido seguir el mismo camino que la mayor parte de los Potter. —Harry soltó unas risillas. Se acercó más a un escaparate cuando algo brillante llamó su atención—. Me parece que he encontrado algo para Regulus.

Tom alzó una de sus cejas. Ni en cien años hubiera esperado que el Gryffindor tuviera los grados necesarios para ingresar a uno de los departamentos más estrictos del mundo mágico. Los aurores por lo general eran considerados una elite.

—¿Puedes darme ese anillo? —preguntó Harry.

—Y dices que no le vas a declarar tu amor a Black —comentó Tom.

—¡Riddleee! —se quejó de nuevo Potter.

 **[posibilidad dos]**

Tom alzó la vista. Harry estaba frente a él, usaba sus túnicas de auror, mantenía una expresión dulce y la espalda erguida, demostrando seguridad.

—Parece que el destino se empecina en que nos encontremos, Potter.

—No te vayas a morir de tanta felicidad por verme, Riddle —comentó Harry con sarcasmo—. ¿Te molesta si tomo asiento en la misma mesa que tú? Me gusta comer acompañado.

Tom resopló antes de asentir. Potter jaló una silla y se acomodo frente a él, enseguida llamó para que tomaran su orden.

—¿Qué tal la vida? ¿Sigues pudriéndote en Borgin y Burkes?

—Mi trabajo es decente —rebatió Tom, ofendido.

—No digo lo contrario… pero te recuerdo que tengo una apuesta con Sirius y papá. Tienes que convertirte en ministro, Riddle. —Harry dejo de prestarle atención cuando un camarero apareció con una libreta, dispuesto a tomar el pedido; ordenó una ensalada, algo de carne, agua para beber y tarta de melaza como postre.

Tom contuvo sus ganas de rodar los ojos. Harry sonaba como sus seguidores. Desde los Malfoy hasta los Lestrange, insistían en que debía de apoderarse del ministerio para iniciar con la limpieza del mundo mágico. Entre más rápido llegara al poder, más rápido se desharían de los sangre sucia.

—Mejor come. Debes de tener los minutos contados, auror bebé —dijo Riddle.

 **[posibilidad tres]**

Tom estaba eufórico. Había dado con la ubicación de la copa de Helga Hufflepuff. Todo lo que le faltaba era obtenerla. En medio de su felicidad malsana decidió ir a beber para celebrar que pronto podría dar un paso más en su plan para alcanzar la inmortalidad. Fue por Diagon Alley en dirección a Las tres escobas.

Diez minutos después llego al conocido negocio. Cuando cruzó la entrada hizo una mueca. Harry Potter estaba en una de las tantas mesas bebiendo grandes cantidades de agua y leyendo unos documentos. Vestía su arrugado uniforme y sus deslumbrantes ojos estaban opacados por el cansancio. Incluso su cabello lucía más desordenado que de costumbre. Se dirigió hasta donde estaba el joven auror y sin pedir permiso se sentó junto al chico.

—La vida es agotadora —dijo Harry sin dejar de leer—. Necesito que el dulce velo de la muerte me cubra.

Tom no se tomó con diversión la broma de Potter.

—Con el trabajo que tienes te aseguro que morirás rápido.

—De por sí los Potter mueren rápido, ¿sabes? Si revisamos mi árbol familiar te darás cuenta que todos se van pronto. Pero así está bien, vivimos con más intensidad y disfrutamos como pocos. Y entonces nos reunimos con la misma velocidad. No pasamos mucho tiempo sin compañía.

—No lo entiendo, ¿no le temes a la muerte?

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque de lo único que estoy seguro en esta vida es que sin importar lo que haga moriré. Suena fatalista, lo sé, pero esa reconfortante verdad me permite seguir adelante, me da valor en los peores momentos y decir: bueno, mierda, si no es ahora ¿cuándo? ¡Sé valiente! ¡Arréglalo! ¡Hazlo! O algo así. —Harry arrugó su frente, uno de los tantos documentos contenía información que no le agradaba.

Tom se quedó viendo a Harry. Era una lástima que no se hubiera acercado más al heredero Potter cuando estaban en Hogwarts, era una persona interesante, tenía una forma particular de ver la vida. Se dejo llevar por la fachada de cabeza de aire, estrella de quidditch que Harry ostentaba y por eso lo evitó.

—He estado pensando… —dijo el auror retomando la conversación—. Que quiero una cita contigo.

Riddle parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones.

—¿Perdón?

—Que tengamos una cita. ¡Necesito despejarme de mi trabajo! Los superiores son tan crueles con los recién llegados y adoran darnos sus deberes. Estoy seguro de que podemos divertirnos juntos, tienes este humor raro que me agrada. —Harry bajo al fin la hoja que sostenía.

Tom se mantuvo en silencio, después hablo:

—Debes de tener mucha confianza en ti mismo como para suponer que eres digno de salir conmigo.

—Tengo unos ojos preciosos —dijo Harry, aleteó sus pestañas y se acercó a Riddle—. Bastante únicos. No le digas a nadie pero Lestrange me lo comentó cuando quiso seducirme.

Tom se aclaró la garganta. No podría volver a ver igual a su seguidor.

—Pero descuida Riddle, que no quiero meterte a mi cama. Sólo deseo diversión sana.

El futuro Señor Oscuro asintió al final.

Ya tendría tiempo de sobra después para arrepentirse.

 **[posibilidad cuatro]**

A la primera cita le siguió otra.

Tom Riddle ya ni siquiera entendía porque seguía aceptado salir con Harry Potter cada que éste tenía tiempo libre. Se dedicaban a visitar restaurantes, tiendas varias y aburridos parques, conversaban o se quedaban en silencio, haciéndose compañía.

Tom incluso se olvido de su plan de adueñarse de la copa de Helga Hufflepuff por un buen periodo. Hepzibah Smith pasó a segundo plano debido a su repentina predilección por el auror novato.

Inhaló y exhaló. Seguir perdiendo más tiempo era un lujo, uno que no debía darse. Era momento de que se enfocara de nuevo en sus planes.

 **[posibilidad cinco]**

La muerte de la dueña de la copa de Helga Hufflepuff fue necesaria, se dijo a sí mismo Tom. Que Harry le contara tiempo después en una de sus tantas citas que él había sido asignado al caso y que sospechaba que la muerte de la anciana no fue un accidente ocasionado por el elfo domestico lo dejo frío pero impresionado. El Gryffindor seguía demostrando su valía incluso después de meses de que empezaron a conocerse con más profundidad.

El heredero Potter lucía cada vez más delgado. Las túnicas que tiempo atrás le calzaron a la perfección empezaron a quedarle grandes. Las ojeras, el cabello reseco y la piel pálida del auror fueron claros síntomas de agotamiento. Riddle no mintió cuando dijo que formar parte del escuadrón elite dedicado a mantener la justicia era querer morir rápido.

No obstante, la fatiga no lograba menguar el atractivo de Harry. Tom le echó la culpa a los genes sangre pura de Potter, ellos eran los que mantenían al molesto auror radiante a pesar de su estado anémico. Las familias antiguas eran tan desagradables, todas ellas llenas de individuos bendecidos por la naturaleza (aunque los Black tenían una salud mental cuestionable).

—Me voy del país —dijo Tom.

Harry observó a Tom como si fuera un fantasma.

—¿Te vas…?

—Quiero estudiar la magia desde diferentes perspectivas. He ahorrado suficiente dinero para viajar por el mundo —explicó Riddle, a pesar de que no tenía porque excusarse. Quizá los ojos verdes que expresaban tristeza lo obligaron.

—Por eso no te metiste en el ministerio cuando salimos de Hogwarts… querías irte en cuanto pudieras —dijo Harry.

Tom hizo que sí con la cabeza.

—Aunque no pareces muy sorprendido.

—De alguna manera lo presentía. —Harry le dedicó una mirada cargada de cariño—. Siempre me pareciste una persona que no pertenece a un solo lugar.

—A lo mejor nos volveremos a ver algún día.

El auror negó con la cabeza. Ellos, los de ese momento, no se volverían a ver jamás.

—¿Tom?

Riddle alzó ambas cejas con suavidad. Era la primera vez que Harry lo llamaba por su nombre.

—¿Puedes llevarte mi corazón?

—No entiendo.

—Me gustas. Supongo que te amo. Lo supongo porque todavía no estoy seguro. Tengo la teoría de que lo descubriré cuando te vayas, la ausencia amplifica las emociones. —Harry se alzó de hombros—. Por eso llévate mi corazón. Yo no soy responsable y tú pareces del tipo que cuida bien sus pertenencias.

—¿Me regalas tu corazón? Símilmente hablando, claro. —Tom sintió que su estómago se revolvía de forma desagradable.

—Sí, límpialo cuando tengas tiempo para que no se llene de polvo. —El auror siguió calmo—. Y reconfórtalo en los días que haga frío.

—Eres un Gryffindor extraño —dijo Tom—. Deberías de darle tu corazón a la mujer con la que te vas a casar.

—Nah —respondió Harry desdeñoso.

—No puedo corresponder tus sentimientos.

—Lo sé. —Harry pasó sus manos por sus túnicas, esperando alisarlas—. Dime que te lo vas a llevar, eso es todo lo que pido.

—No esperes que te lo devuelva. Lo que se convierte en mío, nunca deja de serlo. —Tom desvió la mirada.

Harry se carcajeo.

—Gracias. ¿Y Tom? Suerte. Me parece que la próxima vez que nos veamos no tendremos oportunidad de hablar.

Riddle se quedó en silencio. Vio a Harry irse, desaparecer entre la multitud, los bonitos ojos verdes se iban junto con todas las posibilidades.

 _[Así que, avísame cuando  
oigas mi corazón detenerse.  
Tú eres el único que lo sabe.  
Dime cuando oigas mi silencio  
hay cierta posibilidad de que no lo sepa.]_

 **[SIN POSIBILIDAD]**

La siguiente vez que Harry Potter vio a Tom Riddle, éste ya no era Tom Riddle. Era Voldemort.

La siguiente vez que Voldemort vio al joven auror que alguna vez le regalo su corazón, éste ya no era un joven, era un hombre hecho y derecho. Tenía cicatrices en el cuerpo y las facciones endurecidas por las batallas. El cansancio todavía se asentaba en sus huesos pero ahora le atribuía más fuerza que gracia.

La siguiente vez que se vieron, fue en medio de la batalla y ambos entendieron que las posibilidades estaban marchitas.

 _Ya no había nada._


End file.
